1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a head carriage assembly for a magnetic disk drive for writing and reading data out of a flexible magnetic disk and, more particularly, to a head carriage assembly for a floppy disk drive.
2. Description of the Related Art
A magnetic disk drive is built in a computer, word processor or similar data processing apparatus and used to write and read data out of a flexible magnetic disk, e.g., floppy disk. The disk drive includes a magnetic head unit implemented as a head carriage assembly which has customarily been made up of a slider, a metal plate, and a carriage. The slider has a magnetic core and a pair of slider elements sandwiching the core. The slider is affixed to the metal plate by adhesive while the metal plate is affixed to the carriage by adhesive.
However, the conventional head carriage assembly has a problem that it needs at least three members, i.e., slider, metal plate and carriage and, therefore, a number of assembling steps. Another problem is that such the three members each has a substantial thickness, increasing the overall size of the disk drive. In addition, a period of time necessary for an overshoot and vibration particular to tracking to be attenuate increases due to the weight of the three members.